To The Beat Of My Heart
by Miss. AllSunday Nico Robin
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Sora and the gang are on a journey to find the king,find Riku, and save Kairi. But with the help of a friend.


Summary: When a strange storm hits their island home, 14 year old Sora and Shin are separated from his friends and swept into a mysterious new land. There he meets Court Wizard Donald and Captain Goofy, who are on a mission to find their king, Mickey, and return him to his throne at Disney Castle. When the four learn of the Heartless, ominous creatures who feed off the darkness in the hearts of others, they join forces to recover Sora and Shin's friends, return the king to his rightful position and save the universe from the Heartless.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**Stressed out words**_

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories_

**I do now own ****Kingdom Hearts. I own ****Shin.**

**0-0-0-0**

_Long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light._

_People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it._

_Then, darkness found its way into people's hearts._

_Darkness consumed the hearts and light_

_ Of the people and in a flash it spread…_

_The world disappeared into the darkness._

_But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children…_

_Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the worlds._

_The recreated world, however, was no longer united…_

_It was divided into several smaller worlds._

_Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness…._

**0-0-0-0**

_"Who are you?" asked a curious voice of a boy._

_"Shin." Said a little girl, she had shoulder length black__/blue __ hair, _

_that was in two braided pig tails that went straight down her back._

_"Where did you come from…?" the same boy asked, _

_he had spiky brown hair, and wore a white shirt, his face was a blur._

_"I…don't know…" the little girl said._

_"…" the boy replied before he held his hand out to her._

_"What's you're name?" Shin asked as she took his hand slowly._

_"Sora. Now come on, I'll take you to meet my mom." The boy said with a small smile._

_"Okay…Sora…" Shin said as she let Sora show her the way._

**0-0-0-0**

It was a sunny and hot day. A spiky brown haired boy was just waking up from a nap, he wore a red zipper up shirt, with a white a blue short sleeved jacket, he wore baggy red pants with a blue belt, he wore big yellow shoes, and he wore white gloves that showed his fingers, he also wore a crown necklace around his neck, his sky blue eyes trying to adjust to the bright light.

"Hey!! Sora, you lazy bum!" called a teasing voice of a girl.

Sora bolted up into a sitting position his eyes wide as he turned to stare at a girl, "Kairi…?" Sora said.

"I knew I'd find you snoozing down here….Sora!" Kairi said. Kairi had chin length maroon colored hair, she had purple/blue eyes, she wore a white tang top, with black straps, she wore a purple mini skirt that had slits all the way to the top, and wore purple shorts underneath, she wore white and purple shoes, she had purple, yellow, and black arm bands, she also wore a necklace, she was carrying a tarp in her arms.

"No, you got it wrong!" Sora said trying to defend himself, 'I heard someone calling…someone familiar and close to me…was it a dream?' Sora thought to himself.

**0-0-0-0**

Sora stood in front of a giant wooden raft, he was carrying the tarp that Kairi was carrying, "Wow!! It's finally done! Our raft!" Sora said with a huge smile.

Kairi stood behind Sora smiling happily.

"Yeah…no thanks to you guys! You two are always goofing around you weren't off scarfing down Paopu fruit, were you?" Asked an teasing voice of a shoulder length silver haired boy, he had blue/green eyes, and was very muscular, he wore a yellow and black muscle tank top, with an X in the middle, he wore dark blue long pants, and blue sneakers, her wore black gloves, and carried a log over his shoulder.

Sora started to shake and blush a bright red, "Of course we weren't!" he stuttered.

Riku was smiling slyly, "Hey, I was only kidding. You're so uptight, Sora." Riku said.

Kairi stood there smiling obliviously.

"Hey! Riku! I got our lunch! I also brought Sora's cuz he forgot it again!" Yelled a happy voice of a girl, the girl ran up to Sora, Riku, and Kairi smiling happily. She had waist length black/blue hair, her hair was done in two braided pig tails that went straight down her back, she wore a red tank top, and black long pants, with black high heeled combat boots, she was carrying three bento boxes in her arms, she also wore a crow necklace with a keyhole in the middle.

"Shin! Took you long enough! I just got done teasing Sora about sharing a Paopu fruit with Kairi." Riku said smirking.

Shin blinked as she stared at Riku, then at Sora, and tilted her head to the side blinking innocently at him, "Sora? Is that true?" Shin asked innocently.

Sora blushed harder and waved his hands around in panic, "NO! Honestly!!" he said.

Riku then walked over to Shin and put his hand over her eyes and started to lead her over to the raft, "Come on. Lets go Shin." Riku said smirking.

"H-Hey! Riku!!" Shin said as she was dragged back wards by Riku.

**0-0-0-0**

It was now sunset and Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Shin sat on the raft.

Riku on the left was carving a long, Kairi was on the right staring out at the ocean.

Sora sat with Shin facing the ocean. Sora was playing with a blue flag he had over his shoulder.

Shin was staring over at Riku, with a small blush on her face, but then snapped out of it and asked, "When we get to the other side of the ocean…will we really find another world?"

"I wonder what kind of place it's going to be…?" Sora asked.

Riku who was still carving, said with a blank face, "We'll know when we get there. We'll know what kind of world Kairi and Shin came from. And we'll know why we're here. If Kairi and Shin hadn't come to this island…we never would've known that there is another world out there. We would've lived our entire lives on this island…"

Kairi looked over at Riku, Sora, and Shin, she walked over to the shyly, "Hey, guys…check this out! A thalassa shell lucky charm!" she said, she than sat back down and held her have finished lucky charm in her hand, "Sailors used to wear these and pray for a safe voyage…in hopes of returning safely home from their journeys." Kairi said.

Shin blinked and said, "You believe in that junk Kairi?"

Kairi turned and glared at Shin, "It's not junk! You're the one who told me that story Shin!" she said.

Shin stuck her tongue out at Kairi and said, "Nyah! We were like what 6 than Kairi! Grow up!"

Riku than bopped Shin over the head and said, "That's enough you two."

Shin immediately went silent, and turned to stare at Sora who jumped up and ran into the water.

"There's nothing to worry about! Let's go! We're gonna go see the world! Right?" Sora said than asked as he held the flag up high.

Shin grinned and pumped her right fist in the air, "Shannaro! Of course!" she said happily.

Kairi smiled and nodded.

**0-0-0-0**

Shin and Sora were walking down to the dock, when Riku ran up and called to Sora.

"Sora!" Riku said as he walked up to them.

Shin turned and smiled brightly at Riku, "Riku!" she said.

Sora blinked and then stared at Riku with a curious look, 'I wonder why Shin always gets so happy when Riku is around…what does he want?' he thought.

"Shin. Can I talk to Sora in private for a minute?" Riku asked staring at Shin.

Shin nodded and then trotted a little ways away from them, "Okay! I will be right here!" she said smiling happily.

Riku than dropped a yellow star shaped fruit into Sora's hands, "Take this." He said.

Sora's eyes went wide as he stared at it, "!"

"If two people share the Paopu fruit, their destines become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what. Shouldn't you be trying this before our departure?" Riku said with a smirk.

Sora stared at Riku wide eyed and sweating a bit, "Wha--?" he got out.

"If you're not going to, maybe I will…" Riku said with a sly smirk as he looked over at Shin who was smiling blissfully and humming happily.

"Huh? Wait a- -" Sora said

"Hey! You three! Let's go!" Kairi called from the dock.

"See you later." Riku said and as he walked by Shin he patted her on the head.

Shin blinked and blushed and turned to stare at Riku, "Bye, Bye Riku!" she said as she waved.

Sora stood their in shock, "Uh…man…who does he thinks he is?!" he said as he walked over to Shin and grabbed her hand and started to drag her to the dock, "Come on! Let's go Shin!" Sora than started to drag Shin off.

**0-0-0-0**

_So little time…_

_The door is still shut…_

_Take it easy._

_Don't be scared._

**0-0-0-0**

"My Goodness!! The King! The King! Goofy!" yelled a duck. The duck wore blue wizard clothes as he ran threw a giant white castle with blue roof.

The duck than ran into a garden where a giant dog like creature slept.

"Zzz…shoo…" The dog said.

"WAKE UP!!!" The duck yelled as he thrusts out a mage staff and lightning struck down on the sleeping duck.

"Ayaa!" The dog yelled wide awake.

"GOOFY! Pull yourself together! The King…" the duck said as he shook Goofy.

"Uh-yuh! King?" Goofy said still disoriented from the shock.

"Shhh…! Don't make a commotion! Listen, you can't tell anyone else, okay? The king--" The duck said but was cut off.

"Donald, what's all the commotion?" Asked a female voice.

Donald jumped and went frozen from the voice.

"Uh-yuh." Goofy said still dazed.

**0-0-0-0**

"The king disappeared?!" asked a female duck, she was wearing a purple gown.

"Oh my…" Said a female mouse in a pink dress.

"When I came to say my morning greeting today, he had already…Pluto was holding this letter in his mouth." Donald said holding a letter, he than handed the letter to the female mouse.

"I fixed the parts where Pluto drooled." Donald added in.

"Be quiet!" The female duck said.

"Oh my…" The female mouse said reading the letter.

_Dear Donald, Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly…but trouble is brewing and there's no time to lose. I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out…one by one. Hate to leave you, but I have to check into this…As the king I have a favor to ask you and Goofy…There's someone out there with a key- -the key to our survival. I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him got it. And also the person with the key will be traveling with a girl. That girl will help out in many ways, keep her safe, other wise bad things will happen. Without that Key we are doomed!_

" "So go to Travers Town and find Leon…" Travers Town…" The female mouse finished reading.

"Another world?!" The female duck said.

"Oh, dear! What does this mean?!" The female mouse said.

**0-0-0-0**

Sora laid in his bed staring out the window, he was holding the Paopu fruit in his hand, "Paopu fruit…" He mumbled and blinked as he felt something hold onto the side of his shirt, he than looked over to see a sleeping Shin, "She crawled into my bed again…" he said, Sora than looked back at the fruit and blushed as he threw it to the floor, "Man…what a fairy tale! G'night!" he said as he pulled the blanket over him and Shin.

**0-0-0-0**

Kairi sat in her room finishing up her lucky charm with a smile on her face.

**0-0-0-0**

The waves were crashing onto the sandy beach.

Riku stood on his balcony his eyes having a distant look in them as he stared at play island, "The door…is opening…" he said in a distant voice.

**0-0-0-0**

**Here is the first chapter to,**

**To The Beat Of My Heart**

**Hope you like it. **

**Plz review.**

**Miss. AllSunday Nico Robin**


End file.
